


The Short Straw

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean gets dared to tell Castiel that they are dating. But that is all. Dean will wink and call him baby in the hallways, but keeps his distance beyond that. At first, Cas thinks he is going crazy and possibly Dean too. So, he takes matters into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

Junior year was going to be Dean's year. The first two years of High School were a mess. He worked hard to find a balance between school and football, but always seemed to struggle. Luckily, with the help of his best friend, Charlie, he was able to take a few classes over the summer, to lessen the Junior year workload. 

 

“Dean,” Benny came charging up the hallway toward him. “Good to see ya, brotha.”

 

“Good to see you too, Benny,” Dean gave his friend a sorta half hug.

 

“Ready for the season?” Benny asked as more of their friends gathered around. 

 

“Heck yeah,” Dean smiled. He couldn't wait for the season to begin.

 

“Alright,” Charlie pushed her way between the group, “let the games begin.”

 

Everyone in the group groaned. They had been playing this game ever since the first day of Junior High. They would all draw straws. The two people with the shortest straws were given a specific task they had to do. For example, one year, Ash had to keep his hair blue for the school year. If someone failed to keep up their dare for the entire school year, Charlie would find something worse for them to do.

 

“Let's do this,” Charlie held out the cup of straws. 

 

Everyone reached forward until they all had their fingers on a straw. There was a silence between them as everyone secretly panicked, worried they were going to get a short straw. Charlie then counted to three and everyone pulled up.

 

“Fuck,” Dean and Benny spoke simultaneously. 

 

“Oh,” Charlie nearly squealed. “This is going to be so much fun.”

 

“Yeah right,” Dean grumbled.

 

“Okay,” Charlie turned to face them. “Pick your executioners.”

 

“Uh,” Benny looked around at his friends, before landing his eyes on Garth. “I pick Garth.”

 

“Hell yeah,” Garth leaned against the locker. “Let me think.”

 

“You were supposed to have already done that.” Charlie glared at him.

 

“I did. I did.” Garth shoved his hands into his hoodie. “I was just trying to build some suspense.” 

 

“Lay it on me brotha,” Benny was ready. This was his second time and Benny wasn’t afraid of anything.

 

“You have to shave your head,” Garth said with an innocent smile as he slowly hid behind Charlie. Benny was big enough to beat his ass but no one was brave enough to go through Charlie. 

 

“I hate you right now,” Benny shook his head. “At least I have my hat.”

 

“Yeah,” Victor laughed. “Cause they let you keep that on in class.”

 

“Screw you,” Benny spat, though his voice was lacking anger.

 

“Alright brother from another mother,” Charlie turned to face Dean. “Who do you choose as your executioner?” 

 

“Oh, that's easy,” Dean crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to pretend he wasn't scared. “You.”

 

“Me?” Charlie was obviously shocked. “You seriously chose Me?” 

 

“Yeah,” Dean grinned. “I figured if anyone was going to come up with something creative, it would be you. Cause, no offense, but a shaved head isn't very creative.”

 

“He still has to do it,” Garth seemed to agree. 

 

“So, what shall be my death, lovely executioner?” Dean asked Charlie. 

 

“Okay,” Charlie turned from the group and looked down the hallway, making occasional, unreadable faces. “There. That's the one.”

 

“That's the one what?” Dean asked, looking out at the hoards of students, trying to see what Charlie saw. 

 

“Him.” She pointed.

 

Dean followed her finger, trying to find where it landed. Dean finally spotted a guy across the room. He looked nervous and was having trouble with his locker, so obviously a freshman. A few moments passed before Dean could get a better look at him. He was tall, slender and incredibly nerdy, in a cute sort of way. He had black hair that stuck up all over the place, the bluest eyes he had ever seen and to top it all off, some geeky looking trench coat. Dean had trouble making out his body beneath it. 

 

“What about him?” Dean asked, swallowing hard, his own nerves suddenly taking over. 

 

“So, here is what you are going to do.” Charlie turned back to face Dean, now that her target was in sight. “You are going to walk past him, act like you are going in for an encouraging Freshman high five. When he high fives you, I want you to lace your fingers with his, lean in close and inform him that he is now your secret boyfriend. Then, for the rest of the year, whenever you see him, you are going to wink at him, or say ‘hey babe’. Got it?”

 

“You are seriously out of your mind,” Dean shook his head. “You know that right?”

 

“I am aware,” Charlie laughed. “So, Winchester, you got this or are you gonna lose on the first day?”

 

“I don't lose at anything, “ Dean reminded her, even though it wasn't completely true. “I definitely don't lose at games.”

 

Dean grabbed his backpack off the ground and flung it over one shoulder. This was insane. This was the stupidest thing he had ever done. But he wasn't a loser and he never backed down. So, it was now or never. Taking a deep breath, Dean began his walk toward the boy, occasionally stopping to say a brief hello to random people he hasn't seen since last year. Finally, he was only a few feet away. 

 

Dean stopped for a moment, waiting for the boy to finish up with his locker. Once he was done and turning toward Dean, Dean made his move. He lifted his hand up in the air as if going in for a high five. The boy saw him instantly, stepping slightly back. He looked Dean over and Dean nodded, assuring the boy that it was, in fact, him he wanted to high five.

 

The boy hesitated for a few more moments before stepping forward and slapping his hand to Dean's. Dean instantly laced their fingers, pulling both their hands down between them, he then pulled the boy in close, to where only they could hear the conversation. 

 

“What's your name?” Dean asked, needing to have a name for his new boyfriend. 

 

“Ca… Castiel.” He answered shaking.

 

“Pleasure to meet you Cas,” Dean immediately knew a nickname was in order. Castiel was going to be hard enough to say, let alone remember. “I'm Dean.”

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“So, here's what's up.” He leaned into him a little more, close enough to see his breath moving the tiny hairs on the side of his face. “You’re cute. So, now you are my official secret boyfriend. Got it?”

 

“I … uh …” Cas stammered. 

 

“Got it?” Dean asked again, bringing his eyes down to look directly at Cas. That, however, was a stupid idea, because they were even more amazing up close. 

 

“Yeah,” Cas swallowed hard. “Got it.”

 

“Good.” Dean flashed him a smile before letting go of his hand and stepping away. “See ya around babe.”

 

Dean turned as soon as he was done and made his way back toward his group of friends. They all pretended like they had not been watching, but he knew better. 

 

“It's on,” Dean wrapped his arm around Charlie and pulled her into him, her back against his chest. “Now we just need to get Bigfoot over here a razor.”

 

“I hate you all,” Benny grumbled, turning to walk away. 

 

“We love you too,” they all called after him.

 

________

 

Castiel did his best to remain calm for the rest of the morning. Whatever it was that had happened to him had him overly confused. It had to be some kind of prank. He was some lowly freshman and this was just their way of hazing him. But Dean, holy crap was he hot. He was tall and muscular and those green eyes. Castiel had never seen eyes that green or that beautiful. They were the kind of eyes you read about in books. 

 

“Yo, Clarence.” Castiel turned to see Meg, his best friend since kindergarten. 

 

“Hey,” Castiel forced a smile.

 

You would never expect Castiel and Meg to be best friends. While Castiel was awkward and dedicated it school beyond all else, Meg was rebellious and only cared about having fun. If it was not for the fact that they lived next door to each other, their room windows facing one another, they probably never would have become friends in the first place. 

 

“Okay,” Meg took a seat at the desk next to his. “Spill it.” 

 

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Castiel made sure to avoid eye contact. Meg always had a way of seeing right through him.

 

“That's shit,” she whispered, leaning in toward him. “You have never been a good liar Clarence.”

 

“It's nothing, really.” Castiel tried to reassure her. “Can we just not talk about it?”

 

“No,” Meg shook her head at him. “We don't just ‘not talk’ about things.”

 

“Can we at least not do it here?” Castiel asked, looking up at her and pleading to her with his eyes. “People are coming in.” 

 

“Fine.” Meh leaned back in her chair. “But this is not over.”

 

Castiel made it peacefully through the rest of the class. Meg spent most of her time talking to her friend Ruby and it allowed for Castiel to pay attention. He was glad for that. Most of the time, she found it funny to try and distract him from whatever teachers were trying to say. She knew he cared about school and never made it too difficult for him but she also wasn’t the type to just leave him alone completely.

 

“We are going to talk about this at lunch,” Meg informed him as they left the classroom. “And I don’t want any excuses.”

 

“Fine,” Castiel agreed. 

 

Castiel left Meg behind, heading off to his next class. The majority of his classes were AP, so, he didn’t get to see her in any except for health, which would end up being a nightmare at some point. 

 

“Hey baby,” a voice came from beside Castiel, stopping him in his tracks. He turned slightly, coming face to face with Dean, who was standing at an open locker. Castiel assumed it was his. 

 

“Uh,” Castiel had no idea what to do. Did he run away? “Hi.”

 

Dean gave Castiel a smile, winked at him and then closed his locker and walked away. He was even more confused than ever. Was this still just some kind of joke?


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had hoped that all the joking around would stop after his first day of school, but it kept escalating.

 

Every day, whenever he sees Dean in the hallway or somewhere else in school, heck, even when he sees him random places outside of school, Dean will wink at him. Occasionally, Dean will call him baby or say something kinda cute, but mainly, it was just the wink. Castiel brushed it off at first but the longer it went on, the more it began to drive him crazy. It didn’t help that Dean was incredibly good looking.

 

“So,” Dean appeared next to Castiel, startling him out of his thoughts. “What’s my baby got planned for Christmas break.”

 

“You know what?” Castiel had finally had it. “I am tired of this. Will you stop calling me baby? This joke isn’t funny anymore.” 

 

“Woah?” Dean put his hand over his heart. “I can't believe you think what we have is a joke. I'm hurt.”

 

“Sure,” Castiel shook his head with an annoyed laugh. 

 

“Whatever,” Dean moved off of the locker he was leaning on. “Have a good Christmas break, or don't. I guess I don't care.”

 

“Seriously,” Castiel muttered under his breath. “What the hell is going on?”

_____

 

Sam finished putting the decorations on the tree while Dean watched some cheesy Christmas movie on tv. Christmas was never much at their house. Their father usually went out drinking the night before and slept through the morning. That is if he even came home at all. There had been entire weeks when John didn't show his face. If it wasn't for the fact that Bobby was around, there probably wouldn't be any presents under the tree either.

 

Dean pulled himself off the couch to go check the fridge. There wasn’t really much in it a half hour ago, but wishful thinking and a grumbling stomach forced him to check again. He was halfway there when there was a knock at their front door. 

 

“I got it,” Sam waved Dean off into the kitchen.

 

Dean made his way to the fridge and pulled it open, sighing when the previous situation hadn't changed. He had some food money left on the card. Grocery shopping was definitely on the agenda for tomorrow. He was really hoping to be able to buy Sam something for Christmas, but he knew Sam would be angry if he found out Dean had bought anything other than food with it.

 

“Uh, Dean.” Sam made his way into the kitchen.

 

“Sup?” Dean asked, his eyes still surveying the vast amount of emptiness. 

 

“There is someone at the door for you.” Sam moved to stand next to Dean at the fridge, looking in to share in Dean's unhappiness.

 

“Does this someone have a name?”

 

“Uh, Cast … Cast something.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don't know.” Sam shook his head. “It was something weird.” 

 

Dean shut the fridge and quickly made his way to the front of the house. As he rounded his way into the hallway, he stopped abruptly. Standing in front of their door was Castiel. What the hell was he doing at their house?

 

“Uh, hey Cas.” Dean made his way slowly toward Cas. “What are you doing here man?”

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas smiled. “I was wondering if we might be able to talk.”

 

“I uh,” Dean had no idea what he was supposed to say. This was never part of the plan. Cas was not supposed to be standing in his home. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“Let's go up to my room,” Dean suggested. The last thing he needed was Sam finding out that he was a horrible person. He kind of liked the little guy looking up to him. 

 

Dean made his way up the stairs, glancing back every few seconds to make sure Cas was still behind him. Once they were in his room, he shut the door. If he left it open, Sam was bound to listen in. But they had rules with each other. One of those rules was that one of their doors was shut, they left each other to their privacy.

 

“Cas,” Dean turned to face the boy who was now standing in the middle of his room.

 

“No,” Cas put his hand up to stop Dean. “I want to be the one who goes first. I feel that I deserve that.”

 

“Uh, yeah.” Dean could feel the nerves bunching up in his stomach. “Go ahead.”

 

“Thank you,” Cas smiled. Why did he keep smiling? 

 

There were a few moments of silence between them. Cas looked around the room. He seemed just as shocked that he was in Dean's room as Dean was.

 

“So, I am not really sure what is going on between us.” Cas began to pace back and forth. “I thought it was just some joke on the first day of school, hell, even the first week. But you just kept at it and I am so confused. Am I a joke? Do you really consider me your secret boyfriend? Because if that's the case, how come I don't get any of the good boyfriend stuff?”

 

“Good boyfriend stuff?” Dean interrupted, raising an eyebrow at Cas. “What kind of good boyfriend stuff?”

 

“I don't know.” Cas stopped moving and sat down on Dean's bed. “I guess I expect secret boyfriends to do stuff, like secretly actually talk to each other or secretly kiss.”

 

“You uh,” Dean couldn't help the smile that came to him. “You want to kiss me, Cas?”

 

“I, uh,” Cas swallowed hard and Dean's eyes couldn't help but follow the way Adam's apple bobbed along this throat. “I want to get to know you and yes, kissing would be nice.”

 

Dean stepped toward his bed and put out his hand. Cas looked at it for a moment before reaching up and placing his own hand in the one Dean had offered. Dean clasped their hand and pulled, bringing Castiel to his feet.

 

“What do you want to know?” Dean asked once they were making eye contact again. 

 

“Why did you call me your secret boyfriend?” Cas asked.

 

“I'm not ready to answer that question,” Dean shook his head. “Next question.”

 

“Okay, uh…” Cas looked down between them before bringing his eyes back up to Dean. “Do you want to kiss me?”

 

“More than you know,” Dean admitted, finding himself shocked by his answer. But it was true. From the moment he first saw Cas, he felt an attraction to him. Whether it was the messy hair, the geeky outfit or the insanely blue eyes, Dean wanted Cas. 

 

“You can, you know.”

 

“I can what?” Dean asked. 

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Oh right. Okay.” 

 

Dean didn't waste any more time. He moved the rest of the distance between them, their mouths barely ghosting over each other. Dean's heart was pounding but he pushed his nerves aside as soon as Cas closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently to Cas’.kept the kiss light and soft at first but the longer it went on, the more Dean craved Cas. He began to kiss harder, pushing his tongue out to part Cas’ lips. Cas didn't fight him, letting Dean in to claim his mouth. Before he knew it, Dean had Cas pinned to his bed, kissing him like it was the only thing in the world worth doing.

 

Dean moved to position himself between Cas’ legs. He could feel how hard Cas was through the slacks that he wore and he was just as hard to match. 

 

“Dean, wait.” Cas pushed Dean until he was lying on the bed beside him. “I have to … we have to stop.”

 

“What?” Dean's heart and mind were both racing. “Why?”

 

“I uh,” Cas looked around, avoiding making any kind of eye contact. “I have never done this before.”

 

“What? Gotten hard with another dude?”

 

“Or kissed another dude.” Cas finally looked at Dean again, his eyes looking on the verge of tears. “Or anyone for that matter.” 

 

“I'm your first kiss?” Dean was flattered but at the same time, he felt even more horrible. “Why didn't you tell me before?”

 

“I thought you would laugh at me,” Cas admitted. “And I really wanted you to kiss me.”

 

“Listen, Cas,” Dean sat himself upon his arm. “I am not going to laugh at you. I am also not going to rush you into anything you aren't ready for. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Cas nodded along with his verbal agreement. “Does that mean we get to keep kissing?”

 

“Oh secret boyfriend of mine,” Dean smiled, leaning into Cas again, brushing their lips lightly together. “There is going to be so much kissing.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean told Castiel that they were going to continue kissing, he meant it. One month away from the end of the school year and they were still making out. Most of the time It was in Dean's bed. Other times, it was in Dean's car, parked in some secret secluded place. There were even a few times when they wound up in a janitor's closet or under the bleachers. 

 

“Hey baby,” Dean winked as he walked by, causing Castiel’s eyes to light up. 

 

He was in love with Dean Winchester. Not just kissing Dean Winchester. All of Dean Winchester. They did more than kiss when they were together. They talked, really talked. Dean told Castiel about his mother's death and his horrible father. Castiel told him about his super religious family who would disown him if they found out about Dean. They shared their dreams and their fears. Castiel even made sure Dean could keep up on his homework. It was definitely more than the kissing that made him fall in love with Dean. He just wished it didn't have to be such a secret. 

 

“Yo, Clarence,” Meg wrapped her arm around Castiel's shoulder, leading them off in direction of the class they share this semester. “You wanna come hang after school. My parents are going to be gone.”

 

“Isn't that prime time to bring a boy home?” Castiel questioned. It was no secret that Meg got around. 

 

“And what are you?” Meg looked Castiel over. “Are you a chick now?”

 

“No.” Castiel shrugged her off his shoulders. “But I'm not sleeping with you.”

 

“Not even just to cuddle?” She asked, batting her eyelashes at him. 

 

“Maybe we can cuddle,” Castiel smiled. 

 

“Unless you have top secret plans you can't tell me about again.” 

 

“Nope,” Castiel frowned. He hates keeping secrets from her. “Not tonight. I'm all yours.” 

 

“Awesome. Cuddle time is a go.”

______

 

“I don’t know how you are doing it,” Charlie looked over Dean’s report card as she laid across his bed. “Last year you were praying for Cs and now I don’t see anything under a B. What the hell happened to you man?”

 

“I care about school you know,” Dean laid back against his headboard. 

 

“Right,” Charlie snorted. “Since when?”

 

“Look,” Dean reached down and snatched his report card out of her hand. “Just because I am bound to get a sports scholarship, doesn’t mean I don’t have to do well in school. Most colleges make you keep up a certain grade point average and I want to be able to keep up.”

 

“So,” Charlie sat up on the bed. “You have been spending all this time studying? That is why we don’t see you anymore?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean worked to not make eye contact. If anyone could call him out on a lie, it would be Charlie. 

 

“Bullshit,” Charlie stood up from his bed and stomped her foot. “You have been keeping something from Dean Winchester, and I swear by the almighty Goddess that I will find out.”

 

Before Dean had a chance to say anything or stop her, Charlie was out of his room. He quickly climbed off the bed, only to hear his front door slam shut.

 

“What was that?” Sam peaked his head in through Dean’s door, taking advantage of the fact that it was currently open. “I don’t think I have ever seen Charlie mad.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Dean shrugged his shoulders at his brother. “She’ll get over it.”

 

At least, Dean hoped that she would get over it. He knew that he had been distant lately. He had been spending most of his free time with Cas. He wanted to tell her the truth but he knew that they would make fun of him. Dean gets dared to pretend to date a freshman and then falls in love with that freshman, kind of lame. He would make fun of himself. Plus, even though people suspected, Dean was not really out to anyone, not even his lesbian best friend. 

 

Dean shut his door, not wanting to go into this any further with Sam. He knew that his curious little brother was going to ask questions. Sam was not stupid. He knew how much time Cas had been spending at their house behind closed doors. Sam would have to be stupid to not know what was going on. Thankfully, he had not brought it up … yet. 

 

Dean: I am having a really bad night.

 

Cas: Why? What happened?

 

Dean: Charlie is mad at me and I deserve it.

 

Cas: Why do you deserve it?

 

Dean: Cause I have been a bad friend lately. 

 

Cas: Me too. Meg invited me over tonight with the line of “I never see you anymore.”

 

Dean: So, that means you are busy?

 

Cas: Right now, yeah. But, I can text you when I am done here.

 

Dean: Okay. Talk to you then. 

 

Dean tossed his phone onto his nightstand and laid back. He was going to have to tell Charlie, which would lead to telling his other friends. It was either that or break up with Cas. Even though that seemed like it should be the easier option, it wasn’t, because it wasn’t an option at all. Dean hated to admit this, even to himself, but he was in love with Cas.

 

Cas: You still awake?

 

Dean: Yeah. I don’t think I am going to be sleeping much tonight. 

 

Dean: You done at Meg’s?

 

Cas: Yeah. She got a text from some guy. So, I got tossed aside.

 

Cas: Well, she offered to let me stay and watch, but I definitely don’t want to do that.

 

Dean: You have seriously weird friends. 

 

Cas: I know.

 

Cas: Want to come pick me up outside of the library?

 

Dean: Be there in 10.

 

Dean threw on some clothes, let Sam know that he wouldn’t be back until the morning and then headed out to his car. It didn’t take Dean long to make it to the library, he even arrived a few moments before Cas. 

 

“Hey,” Dean rolled down his window when he spotted Cas. “You looking for a good time?”

 

“Isn’t the person outside of the car supposed to ask that?” Cas cocked his head to the side. 

 

“Is that a no?”

 

“No,” Cas shook his head, running toward the passenger side of the car. “I am looking for a good time. What do you cost?”

 

“I ain’t cheap,” Dean laughed, pulling back onto the road and heading for the exit out of town.

 

Cas and Dean talked and laughed during the ride to what Dean referred to as ‘their spot.’ It was an old abandoned cabin up in the woods where his dad used to take them fishing at. Once the alcohol got the better of him, he stopped taking them. Not many people went up there anymore. No one went into the house. It was dangerous, bound to fall down at any point. Dean just liked to park his car outside of it. Plus, in the right light, the view of the lake was amazing. 

 

“Dean,” Cas looked out the window once Dean put the car into park. “I have to tell you something.”

 

“Can I go first?” Dean asked, knowing that something major was going to come. Before they made any major steps, good or bad, Dean had something he really needed to say. 

 

“Of course,” Cas nodded. 

 

“The first day of sixth grade, Charlie gets us all together by the lockers to tell us about this great idea she had,” Dean began his story. “Basically, we all draw straws. The two people who draw short straws get dared to do something. They have to keep up with whatever they are dared to do for the entire school year. If they fail, they have to go streaking through the high school football field.”

 

“That sounds like a terrible game,”

 

“It can be at times,” Dean admitted.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” 

 

“Because you were my dare,” Dean admitted, looking down at his steering wheel. 

 

“That thing on the first day of school was because of a dare,” Cas said, more to himself, like it was all coming together. “So, none of this was real.”

 

“No,” Dean shook his head, looking over to see the heartbroken look on Cas’ face. “Not in the beginning.”

 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means, that in the beginning, it was just some stupid dare. But then,” Dean began to panic. This was going to be the moment that he lost Cas. But he had to tell him. He would find out eventually. Better from Dean than from someone else right? “Then you showed up at my house over Christmas break and now…”

  
“Now what?” Cas was angry. “Now you’d rather go streaking than have me as a fake boyfriend for one more month. You can’t stand to fake be with me for one more month?”

 

“No,” Dean tried not to yell but his emotions were getting the better of him. “I don’t want you to be my fake boyfriend for a whole month. I want you to … I want you to just be my boyfriend.”

 

“What?” Cas looked over at Dean, a mixture of confusion and hope on his face. 

 

“I love you, Cas.” Shit. Did he say that out loud? Could he take that back? Panic. Shit. “I want to be your boyfriend. Not fake, not secret, just real. But I … I don’t know how to do that. I am scared about what people are going to say.”

 

“Hey,” Cas reached over at took Dean’s hand in his own before scooting himself over until their hips were touching. “You don’t have to tell anyone anything. Not until your ready.” 

 

“But I don’t want to hurt you anymore.” Dean laid his head down on Cas’ shoulder. “I hate making you feel like some dirty secret.”

 

“I kind of like being your dirty secret.” Cas laughed. 

 

“Slut,” Dean smiled.

 

“You know it.” 

 

“You can tell Meg,” Dean sat back up. He knew that Meg would keep a secret for Cas. He also knew that he needed to tell Charlie. “I know you have been wanting to.”

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Dean’s.

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked. This was not really the direction he saw this conversation going in. 

 

“No longer talking.” 

 

“Okay,” Dean leaned into the kiss, reaching down and grabbing Cas’ hips, using his strength to pull Cas into his lap.

 

Cas wrapped himself around Dean. Kissing with a steering wheel against your back was hard and you weren’t left with a lot of space. That was the point though. Dean wanted Cas to be wrapped around him, so tight he could feel his every breath.

 

“Dean,” Cas moaned between kisses, all the while grinding himself against Dean. 

 

“Yeah, baby?” Dean grabbed Cas’ ass, pulling their jean covered erections closer together, a moan escaping from them both. 

 

“I want to have sex with you,” Cas informed Dean, pulling away so they could make eye contact. 

 

“Now?”    
  


“Yes.”

 

“No,” Dean finally told him, after taking a few moments to think about it.

  
“What?” Cas tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go. “Why?”   
  


“When I take your virginity,” Dean leaned up and kissed Cas again, causing Cas to relax against him,  “and I will take your virginity. It’s not going to be in a car. You got that?”

 

“Uh huh,” Cas nodded, kissing his way along Dean’s jaw. 

 

“Backseat,” Dean opened his door and began to push Cas out, holding onto him so he could touch his feet to the ground without falling. 

 

“But you just said you were not going to take my virginity in a car,” Cas did as he was instructed to do anyway.

 

“I’m not,” Dean gave cause a sly smile. “Doesn’t mean we can’t do other things in my car.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Charlie,” Dean stood over Charlie’s bed. He knew that it was three in the morning but he didn’t care; he needed his best friend right now. 

 

“Who the fuck,” Charlie grumbled, turning to look toward Dean. “Seriously? What time is it?”

 

“It’s three in the morning,” Dean admitted. “I couldn’t sleep. Scoot over.”

 

“No,” Charlie said, scooting over in bed to let Dean in anyways. 

 

“Sorry I woke you up,” Dean curled himself into his best friend. He wanted to cry and probably would before he finally fell asleep, but now was not the time. 

 

“You ready to tell me what's been going on?” 

 

“Yes,” Dean answered. He was ready. He was beyond ready.

 

“Really?” Charlie pulled away from Dean and sat up, reaching over and turning on the lamp by her bed. “Spill it.”

 

“A little enthusiastic there?” Dean asked, sitting up and leaning against the wall behind her bed.

 

“Well,” Charlie moved to sit in the middle of the bed, crossing her legs beneath her. “My best friend has been keeping something from me and I would love to know why.”

 

“It’s about Castiel,” Dean blurted out. He needed to do this like it was a bandaid and just get it over with. 

  
“Secret boyfriend?” Charlie looked even more interested in what Dean had to say. “What about him? Are you backing out?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. “I am done with the secret boyfriend.”

  
“Why?” Charlie said loudly, quickly bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. After a moment of listening for her parents being woken up, she lowered her voice and asked Dean again. “Why?”

 

“I don’t want Cas to be my secret boyfriend anymore.”

 

“Did something happen?” Charlie looked concerned. “Did he confront you about it?”

 

“Yeah, something happened.” Dean smiled, he couldn’t help but be happy that Cas was his boyfriend. 

 

“Well,” Charlie leaned forward. “Don’t leave a girl hanging. What did he say?”

 

“He said yes,” Dean brought his eyes up to meet with Charlie’s.

 

“He said yes to what?”

 

“I asked him to be my real, non-secret boyfriend,” Dean said the words slowly, watching every moment of realization come over Charlie’s face. “He said yes.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

 

“Cas and I are now unofficially, officially dating,” Dean informed her. “I told him that I would call off the secret boyfriend dare, consequences if need be. He in return told me to take all the time I need telling people about us. He knows it’s not easy for me and he isn’t forcing me to tell the world about him.”

 

“So, why are you telling me?” Charlie asked. 

 

“Because you are my best friend,” Dean kicked at her leg for asking a stupid question. “I hated keeping this from you and I am done hiding it. No more secrets, okay?”

 

“Deal,” Charlie agreed. “And you leave everything else up to me. You are not going to have to streak. You know, unless you want to.” 

 

“I don’t,” Dean laughed. “I don’t need that kind of thing on my record so early in life.”

 

“We are going to have to let Benny off the hook as well,” Charlie sighed.    
  


“That’s okay,” Dean thought back to how miserable Benny had been this year. “He looks kind of creepy with no hair.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Charlie laughed. “But after you tell me more about this boyfriend of yours. What’s he like?”

_____

 

“Look at you,” Dean laughed as Benny sat down across from him in the lunchroom. “You look like a whole new person.”

 

“Whole being the key word here,” Benny ran his hand through his hair. It was still shorter than Benny would wear it but he looked much better now than he did bald.

 

“He does look less creeper now,” Jo admitted, a mouthful of pizza.

 

“Thanks,” Benny frowned. “Did I really look like a creeper?”

 

“Oh, yeah,” the entire table answered in unison, followed by a laugh. 

 

Life had gotten back to normal. Well, kind of. It was the end of the school year and things were crazy. Junior prom was in a week, followed by actual prom. Then there was graduation for the seniors. The school was overly festive. Dean wanted to hate it, but he had been too happy lately for it to bother him. 

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Benny asked Charlie, who stood up, tray in hand. “You haven’t even eaten yet.”

 

“I am going over there,” Charlie pointed at Cas, who was sitting by himself at a table. It made Dean’s heart sink a little. “I hate to see him sitting all alone, so I am going to go sit with him.

 

_ Fuck it.  _ “I’ll join you.” Dean grabbed his tray and stood up.

 

Everyone looked at them for a moment. He was scared they were going to say something that Dean was going to have to pretend didn’t hurt. But they didn’t. Instead, each and every one of them got up and grabbed their trays. Dean couldn’t help the smile that formed across his face. He should have known better.

 

“Heya, Cas,” Charlie smiled at Cas, taking a seat next to him. “Mind if we join you?” 

 

“Uh,” Cas looked up from his tray to Charlie and then to the rest of them surrounding the table, and then finally, to Dean. “Yeah. Go ahead.”

 

“Where is your strange friend?” Garth asked.

 

“Meg?” Cas asked. “She is home sick today. Or hungover. One of the two.”

 

“So, Cas?” Charlie pulled the attention back to her as everyone else sat down. “Excited for summer?” 

 

“I guess,” Cas looked around, still confused by all the people sitting at his table. “I don’t really have many plans.”

 

“I am sure you have more plans than you realize,” Charlie smiled at him. 

 

Cas looked over at Dean questioningly. He was about to say something when Jo decided to speak.

 

“Oh my god,” Jo exclaimed. “I forgot to tell you guys something.”

 

“What?” Everyone asked in unison, even Cas.

 

“Mick asked me to junior prom,” she laughed. “Can you believe him? Like seriously, he knows that Victor and I are dating.”

 

“I threatened to beat his ass,” Victor laughed. “You should have seen the look on his face.”

 

“Wow,” Charlie gave a look to Dean. He knew what was coming and he didn’t care anymore. He nodded his approval. “What about you Dean? You ask anyone to Junior Prom?”

 

“Not yet,” Dean shook his head. “But I am getting to it.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Victor asked, shoveling a spoonful of peaches into his mouth. His friends were pigs. “Who you planning on asking?”

 

“My boyfriend,” Dean admitted, locking eyes with Cas.

 

“You're what?” Victor nearly choked on his food, deservedly. 

 

“I think he would say yes if you asked him,” Charlie smiled. 

 

“You think?” Dean asked, never once breaking eye contact with Cas.

 

“Definitely.” Cas nodded his agreement. “He’s probably been sitting around for weeks waiting for you to ask.”

 

“Guess I better get on it then,” Dean laughed. 

 

“You really should,” Charlie confirmed. “Then I can tell you all who I am going with.”

 

“Who is this boyfriend?” Benny asked, looking around the table for answers. “Am I missing something?”

 

“Hey, Cas?” Dean skipped right over Benny’s question.

 

“Yes, Dean?” 

 

“Would you like to go to prom with me?” Dean asked, all eyes on the table going to him, except for Charlie’s who went directly to Cas. 

 

“Maybe,” Cas shrugged, followed by a jump. Dean assumed Charlie kicked him under the table. 

 

“The man just asked you to prom,” Benny turned to face Cas. “This is not a joking matter.”

 

“Uh,” Andrea nudged Benny. “This coming from the guy who dressed up in a penguin suit and showed up to cheer practice to ask me to prom.”

 

“With a bouquet of lollipops,” Benny corrected. 

 

“So,” Charlie turned toward Cas. “What’s it going to be?”

 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas smiled. “I would love to go to prom with you.”

 

“That a boy,” Benny laughed. “And thank you by the way.”

 

“Thank you for what?” Cas cocked his head to the side.

 

“For getting me my hair back.” 


End file.
